kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Maker 2
Super Mario Maker 2 is a level creator for the Nintendo Switch, and a sequel to Super Mario Maker for the Wii U, released on June 28, 2019. The game includes many of the same assets from its predecessor while also introducing many new features such as a game style based on Super Mario 3D World, new themes, a Story Mode and multiplayer gameplay. A Nintendo Switch Online membership is required to share, download, and play courses online. Gameplay Playable Characters A player is able to select either Mario , Luigi , Toad or Toadette in the options menu to play as. Unlike in previous games, characters do not have unique abilities. The character the player uses in multiplayer is randomly assigned. Game Styles Game Styles are divided into two categories; the first four game styles are interchangeable and can be swapped at any time, while the extra game styles will reset the level editor due to being incompatible with the others. Themes Every theme in the four main game styles now has a Day and Night version. The night versions are unlocked once the Angry Sun is changed into the Moon. When a Night version is chosen, various effects will take place and some items may even change completely. Dystify Music compiled the music of the game in this playlist. Offline Modes Course Maker As the name suggests, players create courses in this mode. It is now possible for two people to build levels together locally on the same screen at the same time. It is also possible to zoom in / zoom out while in the editor. Zooming out is especially helpful for pixel arts. Course Elements There are many different Course Elements that can be used to create a level. They are divided into four categories: Terrain, Items, Enemies, Gizmos. Certain objects can also be further modified by giving it a Super Mushroom, adding wings or selecting an alternate form to cause it to change into something completely different. In addition to this, some objects will change depending on the game style or theme that is used. Coursebot Coursebot stores levels created from Course Maker and downloaded levels from online. However, players can't edit downloaded courses and deleted courses will be corrupt in the downloaded levels as well (as long as the player has an online connection). Up to four players can play together in Coursebot levels. Story Mode In Story Mode, Mario needs to help Princess Peach rebuild her castle. It is possible to do so by playing more than 100 courses made by Nintendo to earn coins. The amount of coins earned by the job itself depends on the difficulty of the level. The story is different in function of how the player evolves in his adventure, including the available jobs. Yamamura's Dojo Yamamura's Dojo explains the basics of making and playing, with two different modes; Maker Lessons and Mario's Moves. Maker lessons are divided into 3 categories of 15 lessons each, while Mario's Moves details the different ability across the various game styles. Online Features Like the first game, Super Mario Maker 2 features online play. However, a Nintendo Switch Online subscription service is needed. Endless Challenge A challenge where Mario embarks in a journey with a certain number of lives depending on the difficulty and tries to beat as many courses as possible selected at random from Course World. The number of lives the player starts with changes depending on the difficulty: :Easy: 5 lives :Normal: 5 lives :Expert: 15 lives :Super Expert: 30 lives : : Network Play In multiplayer, up to four players can play through randomly selected courses. Players can push themselves, stun each other, bounce off each other, grab each other (except in SMB) and then throw themselves. If there is a clear condition or a set number of red coins, that requires a quota to be completed, the last person to complete the quota gets the clear condition/key. When a player has a clear condition or a key, others can steal it by bouncing on his head or stun him by ground pounding on him or hit him with the Super Hammer. When the player dies the clear condition or the keys will go inside a bubble that can be popped to obtain it. *'Versus': There are invincibility frames after exiting a door/pipe. Players compete against each other and the first person to reach the end is the winner. The winner gain points for its rank and the others lose points. Touching the flagpole after someone already won allows losing fewer points than it would otherwise. After a round is finished, players rate the multiplayer level experience. The top 1000 with the highest rank can show up on the leaderboard. *'Co-op': Players team up together, where as long as a single player makes it to the end everyone wins. When a player dies they will respawn inside of a bubble that can be popped by their allies. Collecting a power-up or taking damage online-only freezes the player and not the other enemies. However, taking damage while in a clown car won't freeze the player. As the game is as now, playing with friends online is not possible. However, this functionality is in development and will be introduced in a future update. Ninji Speedruns A new mode added in the version 2.0 update, where players compete to achieve the best possible time on Nintendo-made courses. A new course will be released weekly. Level Searching In the first game, it was only possible to search for levels by tags, region, game style, course theme, difficulty, clear rate, and popularity through the Super Mario Maker Bookmark portal website in Course World, however, in Super Mario Maker 2 it is now possible to search for levels directly in the game. Players can also find levels by entering its ID. As of the version 2.0 update, it is also possible to search for levels by date uploaded and number of plays. Tags A creator can choose up to 2 tags for their levels that can be used when searching for levels. Players are allowed to freely change the tags of other levels unless the creator disables the option to. ;List of Tags *Standard *Puzzle-solving *Speedrun *Autoscroll *Auto-Mario *Short and sweet *Multiplayer Versus *Themed *Music Descriptions It is now possible for creators to add a description to their level with a maximum of 72 characters, which will show up when viewing the level on Course World. Comments Comments make a return as an in-game feature, rather than running through Miiverse, and now feature colored stamps. It is possible to see where the comment is posted in a level and to choose to require the other players to have already cleared the course to see it. The creator of the level can choose to disable comments and the player can choose to not display the comments. Maker Profile Maker Points The more a level is liked by other players, the more points the maker earns. Receiving a "boo" will cause a creators Makers Points to go down, as will deleting the level. Medals Medals are awarded for completing various tasks and making it onto the in-game leaderboards. In order to obtain a medal, a minimum requirement must be met. In addition to this, it is possible to lose medals by falling out of the leaderboard. ;Ranks *1: Gold Ribbon *2: Silver Ribbon *3: Bronze Ribbon *4-100: Gold Medal *101-200: Silver Medal *201-1000: Bronze Medal Versus Rating In Versus mode, depending on the win/loss ratio, the versus rating of a player will change. The better a player performs against other players, the higher their rank will be. Stats The game keeps track of the following statistics: ;Endless Challenge *Easy high score *Normal high score *Expert high score *Super Expert high score ;Multiplayer Versus *Wins *Plays ;Multiplayer Co-op *Clears *Plays ;Play History *Courses played *Courses cleared *Attempts *Lives lost Mii Outfit A player can now customize their Mii with different hats, tops, bottoms, and suits, as well as changing their emotions. They are unlocked after completing various objectives. Changes from Super Mario Maker Super Mario Maker 2 features many changes from the first game, including redesigned menus, changes to various course elements, new sound effects and general physics changes. References See Also Category:Level Editor